Keeper of the Stars
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: When a new girl comes to Ms. Bitters class and Zim mistakenly falls in love with her only to find that he has become tallest and has to leave almost immediately what will he do to keep his love and best friend and avoid Red and Purple's rebellion? ZADR OC
1. Chapter 1

'Class,' Ms. Bitters shouted in her unholy way of speaking, 'We have a new student today so pretend like you care and say hello.' Various mumbles came from throughout the room. Keef fell to the underground classroom that supposedly exists, opening up as seat next to Zim.

A tall person wearing a dark brown cloak and hood that hid most of his face came in. It didn't look like he was walking, it was a smooth fluid motion as he glided over next to the teacher.'Now have a seat, if you're going to have that discusting hood of yours up all day I suggest you keep your mouth shut.' She screehed as the new guy nodded before walking over in an unnatural swooping motion and sitting down. I stared at him in his brown cloak that masked his entire body except for his mouth and the tip of his nose. He said nothing as his book levetated infront of him and turned to the page we were on before sitting itself down. Of course the only other person to notice this was that stink-beast Dib. He watched in awe as the pages of his book turned without the help of any outside source. Wanting answers, I spoke, 'How do you do that?'And without a word he turned twards me and turned his head up enough to give me the tinest glimps of his WAS A WOMAN? Her emerald eyes sparkled for a split second before she looked back down at her book._Hello._A voice inside my head spoke. I nearly fell over in my seat upon hearing her voice. It was smooth and rich like none other I had before. It sounded almost like the voice of a female Meekrob... WAIT! That would explain it, She was a meekrob posing as a human. But what would a Meekrob be doing here anyway? _No, I am not a Meekrob._That voice! I turned twards her with wonder, I didn't think Meekrobians were telepathic... then what is she?_I am human, just as you are Irken._WHAT? How did she know I was Irken?_Faulty discugise and I can read it in your thoughts and memory banks. It's actually pretty interesting in your mind, I never thought people of other worlds could be as arrogant as our government but still have an underlying kindness with a bit of doubt mixed in...ENOUGH! Who are you anyway? And why are you telepathic unlike all the other humans?I am Marie, and I am not the only telepathic one in this room. _WHAT? There are more? Now everyone will know I'm not human..._No, every human had the abilities of telepathacy but most of us only use about ten percent of our brains. I, along with someone else in this room, have trained my mind to use all of my brain, not just required functions and ?I'm smarter than everyone else in this room except for Dib whom is also telepathic like I am, but he hasn't yet unlocked the key to bending matter like I have, hence my floating pencil and Dib can read my thought?Techinally yes, but he has no desire to probe your sick alien mind like I !Well it's true, when was the last time you 'epmtied the trash'? By reading your memories and thoughts I know that you watch human porn to learn about our 'mysterious mating rituals' which you tell yourself is discusting but really it turns you on and I know that you want !Admit it or I'll tell ...I also know that when you were still in the academy you dated Tallest Purple who's real name is Inu until he was tallest along with Red who's real name is Eis which he left you for and you still crave those nights long ago you spent with him. Perv._My face just turned Forest green at her knowing this. I turned and could see a red liquid dripping from her nose. Just as I was about to activate the self destruct on my command watch the bell rang and everyone dashed out the door not waiting to get home. Slowly Marie got up and I felt like there was an invisible force pulling on me. I got up and walked over to her, a darker shade of green than ever. Dib got up and joined us. He stared at me a bit before turning tward the new girl.'So, why do you hide your face and body like that?' he asked as he looked at her shadowed face.'Because, home I'm always so exposed I make up for it when at school by showing as little as possible.' She replied cooly.'What do you mean by th-' the Dib started before shutting up and turning red as my eyes.'What?' I asked finally over her knowing my past.'Nothing.' she said as she turned around and that tugging feeling came over me walked over to my base without a word, thought or spoken. The Dib had returned to his pale self but had a worried and freaked out look in his eye.'How did you know where my home was at?' I asked, already knowing the answer.'I read your minds and out of our three homes put together yours was the best option for discussing what needs to be discussed.' She said as Gir opened the door and screamed something about the grim reaper coming to get him. 'Gir, quit it. This is Marie, and she is not going to kill you.' I said sternly.'Ohhhhh, MASTAH's GOT A GIRLFRIEND!' He screamed, "I'M GONNA MAKE WAFFLES!'"Gir, no! You see... oh whatever...' I trailed off seeing that he didn't really care. Marie laughed softly before turning to lay on the couch.'So why did you want to talk to us?' Dib asked clearly more interested in the cloaked figure laying on the couch than trying to expose sat up as she spoke. 'I figured both of you would like to get to know me a little bit better, and I'd like to get to know both of you a little bit better as well, and I want somewhere to stay like a lot...''Why?' I asked as I took out my contacts and took off my wig.'Well, good friends back eachother up and I've never really had good friends. You see today was my first day of school ever. You know why? Becuase my father...' She went silent after that. I looked at her, I could clearly see streams running down her face.'What about your father?' I asked wanting to know more. Dib whispered something to me and I turned white as a Meekrob. Dib sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her lovingly.'I'm so sorry...' I said softly.'No, no, it's fine. That's why I'm here. I figured if I had kind, strong-willed friends that accepted my mentallaty to protect me I'd be allright. So I am here. And I knew that the two of you were friends and backed eachother up a lot and both of you seem to take intrest in me. So I figured that if I came to you in need that mabie you'd be able to help me. And I figured that I could share my greatest bond of trust with the two of you in hopes that you'd trust me back.' She said as she pulled her hood down. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the dim lighting in the room and her pure white hair hung gracefully behing her with two small braids coming from the sides bound together in the middle. Her pale complectin matched almost perfectly. She was beautiful. Even more than all the irken pin ups I had in my dorm before I had met Purple. 'No one other than my mother, whom is dead, and my father have seen my face. I figured that you could trust me as I do you.'I just stood in complete awe of this angel before me. I was too mesmerized by her emerald eyes to notice that Dib had passed out and was laying there on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning laying on Zim's couch. All I could remember was seeing a pearl emerald type thing. I must've been knocked out. But if I was knocked out and in Zim's base, why aren't I strapped to an autopsy table or something...why am I waking up in general? I could smell waffles being made. Mmmmmmm...waffles...I adjusted my glasses so I could better see what was going on. I heard Gir screaming, 'FLYING WAFFLES!' or something like that. I got up and walked into the kitchen type area to see Marie standing there in what looked like a black and white kimono with four petaled black flowers running up one side. She turned and gestured for me to sit down.A plate slammed down in front of me followed by a mug and a fork. Some waffles flew over and landed on my plate followed by a good dosage of syrup some sausage and bacon.'Fried or scrambled?' She asked as some toast popped up and was buttered in mid-air before landing on my plate.'Scrambled.' I replied as some coffee filled my cup followed by a sugar cube, creamer, a piece of chocolate, and milk. It was topped off with some whipped cream and chocolate shavings accompanied by a vanilla jumped around the room like he was high or something until Marie flung a waffle in his scrambled eggs were piled on my plate by hand this time and followed with an 'Eat up!' from Zim walked in hi antenne perked up upon seeing the waffle samwich Marie had prepared for him using 100% real Irken ingredients.'Thank you.' he said with a little Irken bow before sitting down to devour the sandwich. Marie hurridly made herself a plate and told Gir he could have the rest and sat down to eat with us.'So,' she asked as she sipped her coffee, actually using her hands to lift it, 'How do the two of you like breakfast?'I nodded as I finished gulping down my coffee. I didn't really care how girly this coffee was it was good, why do only girls make coffee like this? 'Delicious.' Zim replied as he calmly took a bite of his samwich and savored it, 'So much better than the food they serve on Foodcourtia.'She covered her mouth and giggled before taking a bite of her waffles with a pair of chop sticks. Once we finished our breakfasts Marie got up and asked Gir to clean up for her and she went to 30 seconds later she came back in wearing her cloak again. I stared wide eyed at her.'How did you so that so fast?' I asked in awe. She had changed done her hair and makeup in like an impossible amount of time.'I have my ways.' She said as she sat back down. 'Now then who wants to go to Trance Energy with me tonight?''OHHHH! OH! OOOH! ME ME PLEASE PICK ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'LL MAKE YOU WAFFLES!' Gir screamed jumping up and down waving his giggled before picking him up and giving him a hug.'What's Trance Energy?' Zim asked with a confused look on his face.'Trance Energy is the biggest rave in the world held somewhere in Europe every year and I'm DJing the intros this year so I can bring all of you with me.' She said, apparently with a thrilled look in her eye.'Great, I can take us' Zim said just as I opened my mouth to ask about how we're supposed to get there.'What's your DJ name?' I asked.'I am DJ Sciantasy.' She replied clearly proud of the title. 'I released my first album like 2 years ago but only now am I really getting noticed. But yeah, it'll be fun. You'll get to meet all the big DJs like Tiesto and DJ Contacreast and Sander Van Doorn.''SERIOUSLY? I GET TO MEET TIESTO?' I screamed nearly falling back in my just calmly nodded and smiled, 'Just one condition, don't buy any pills. You can get glowsticks if you want but I'll get you LED glow rods if you want.'Just as soon as Zim was about to thank Marie the computer spoke, 'Someone is coming, an Irken sir.' He immediately jumped up and opened the door to find an irken about a head shorter than he was standing in front of him.'AH! My tallest.' said as he bowed. 'Commander Skoodge reporting for duty sir. You have outgrown the tallest and you are required ack on Irk immediately to begin training my lord.''Me...tallest?' Zim studdered nearly passing out, 'I can't be...I just can't, befor eI left I was the shortest Irken...now I'm the...tallest? NO! I can't, I don't want to.'Marie stood up and walked up behind Zim and rest a hand on his shoulder, 'Zim, are you going to be all right?' she asked in a kind and concerned manner. At that moment he passed out and she grabbed him. 'Please excuse us a minute, uh, Skoodge you said?' She said as she haouled Zim over to the couch and laid him down.I got up and invited Skoodge in closing the door behind him. Marie went into the kitchen to make some herbal tea to the unconcious watched as she lifted his head and poured some tea down his throat gently stroking his antenne.'Please tell master Zim that he must be prepared to leave tuesday morning when he wakes up.' Skoodge told me before showing himself 's going to be fun when he wakes up...


	3. Chapter 3

Quite some time had passed since Zim had passed out. It was dark out and Dib had went home. I'd been sitting on the couch holding Zim's head in my lap stroking his antenna. Gir was screaming about Mexican type foods about all day. It really was annoying.

'MASTAH'S DEAD!' he screamed after a while before running around in circles and falling asleep in the middle of the floor for no apparent reason.

I stared at the sleeping robot a while before returning my attention to Zim whom was starting to awaken.

'Gah, my head...what happened?' he asked sitting up.

'An Irken by the name of Skoodge came here and told you that you were now tallest. You have to be ready to leave by Tuesday. Dib went home, the gnomes attacked the mailman, and we missed Trance Energy.' I'd said getting up to get him some tea.

'No, I can't be tallest, I just can't. Before I came here I was the shortest and now...' He sighed not really knowing what to do, 'I've got a life going on here now, I just can't pack up and leave, and knowing the Irkens they'll just destroy Earth. I just don't know what to do.'

I sat down next to the sad Irken and handed him the tea I'd made him, 'I'm sure it'll be all right. If nothing else we'll find some way to keep the human race going even if the Irkens destroy earth. I know it'll be fine.'

'No, I don't really care about the other humans it's just that Dib is truly the only friend I've ever really had and you...'

'I what?'

'Nothing...'

I nodded and wrapped my arm around the green one pulling him into a tight hug, 'It'll be fine, I promise.'

'Okay, but you humans need rest you can crash here for the night if you want.'

'Thank you.' I'd said with a slight bow. The sad Irken got up and walked twards the elevator to his lab. I laid down on the couch and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked twards the elevator to get down into my lab. I turned around to see Marie sleeping peacefully on the couch wearing her night kimono again. How does she change so fast? I couldn't let her be murdered like the Slaughtering Rat People were. Her nor Dib. There had to be something I could do. Surely they wouldn't let any Irkens on the planet's surface be destroyed. What if...

I immediately started researching human DNA and compared it to Irken DNA, there had to be a connection. I eventually came up with what I was looking for.

'AH!' I exclaimed as I immediately went to work. I had to have this ready before she woke up tomorrow if it was going to work.

I found a couple old PAKs in storage, both black. I immediately started fixing and reprogramming them to match Marie and Dib's personalities.

By the time morning came I was done, I had two doses of goo I'd name later and ready PAKs. I immediately went upstairs to get Marie before she woke up.

She was sleeping peacefully when I got to her. I looked down at her. She really was beautiful... for a human. But that was soon to change. I lifted her and commanded the computer to take us down to the lab. The ground beneath me slowly lowered until we were down in my lab.

I injected her with numbant and put her in a tube of green goo to wait for it to set in. I stared at her a moment, floating in the tube.

'Dib approaching.' the computer said in a bored tone.

There was no way he was going to be willing to do this.

'Computer, restrain the Dib and bring him down here.'

'Whatever.'

Immediately I heard screams that got cut off almost instantly and the Dib appeared in the elevator doorway tied up wiggling and trying to scream. I drug him over and injected him with numbant before dumping him in a tube of green goo. A button flashed on Marie's tube indicating that she was awake. At this point Dib noticed her and started freaking out. I drained the tube and she fell to the ground. She looked up at me with those emerald eyes of hers and a scared look on her face.

I opened the tube and picked her up injecting her with the unnamed goo and slamming her on the table. Dib's face of pure terror was somewhat amusing as I pinned Marie down and drilled the PAK into her as she screamed with such terror and pain. By the time I was done she had passed out, a look of great pain frozen on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched in terror as Zim drilled a pod thing like his own into Marie's back. She screamed in great pain then went limp. I tried to shout but whatever was in the tube was preventing me from moving.

The deranged invader slowly stroked her cheek whit a look of concern on his face.

What was going on? He's just possibly killed Marie and now he's sorry about it? What kind of a psychopath do I hang out with? And what is he going to do to me?

That thought made me freak out.

I watched as he lifted her and carried her into another room. I hoped he didn't do anything to further damage her...

When he came back he stood in front of my tube and punched some buttons on the side. The goo drained and I fell to the ground. Immediately something shot out from the ceiling and held me suspended in the air.

Zim opened the tube and injected me with the same stuff he had Marie earlier. I immediately felt like something was tearing my insides apart.

The Irken drilled a similar looking pod into my back, the pain was unbelievable as something shot through my flesh and tissue and wrapped itself around my spine.

A surge of energy shot through me and I too passed out.

By the time I'd woken up I was floating in another tube of goo. I was in a dimly lit room with a computer and the green maniac sitting at it and another tube across from me with another Irken I hadn't seen before floating in it.

It was about as tall as Zim, was wearing white robes and had matching hair and antenna poking out.

Irkens don't have hair...

MARIE!

What did he do to her? She was... An Irken?

I looked down at my hands, I was missing two fingers and my skin was green and I had claws instead of fingernails.

What the hell was going on?

Zim looked up from his computer to see me looking at my reflection in the tube. I didn't have hair and instead I had antenna.

Why didn't I have hair?

It looked like Zim was talking but I couldn't hear anything. He then turned around and drained the goo from my tube and opened it.

I immediately tackled him to the ground before robotic tentacles came down and restrained me.

Zim got up and brushed himself off and turned around to look at Marie. He sighed before turning around to face me.

'Congratulations, you are now a member of the great Irken Empire!' He said way to cheerfully. His antenna shot straight up and he had on a grin that could've wrapped around his head.

'What did you do to me you demon?' I snapped trying to wiggle free from the wires holding me in place.

'Can't you see, you are an Irken!' he said as he returned to the computer. Immediately an image of the room they were in appeared on the screen.

I looked at the image in disbelief. I was an Irken. What would I tell my father? My eyes had become solid amber and my hair was gone.

'Why does Marie have hair and I don't?' I asked.

'I don't really know, but it'll be fine. I can just tell Skoodge tat she was testing a human kind of soap and that grew.' He rambled as he drained the goo from Marie's tube and took her out.

He held her like she was the most precious gem that he had just been given. He nuzzled his forehead up against hers and made a soft purring noise.

I was about to ask what he was doing when her eyes opened and she smiled.

I gasped. Her eyes were like two giant pearls inlaid into her skull. She blinked a few times before nuzzling against Zim again and standing up.

She wobbled a few times before standing to attention. She was the exact same height as Zim.

'Zim, why am I an Irken?' she asked calmly.

'Because I wanted you to be.' he said softly.

'Okay.' she responded before glomping him.

The restraints loosened and let go, 'How can you be so calm about this?'

'Because, after thinking Zim probably wanted us Irken so he could save us from being destroyed. He'll probably take us back to Irk with him and we'll serve as his personal assistants and most trusted advisors.'

'Actually, that's very close,' The red eyed Irken butted in, 'Dib will be my personal assistant and most trusted advisor but since you are the exact same height as I by the nearest micron you will serve alongside me as tallest.'

'No way!' She squealed glomping him again.

'Okay, we know that much but don't you have to leave Tuesday?' I said as the two of them got up.

'It is Tuesday!' he exclaimed, 'We're in the royal transport heading for the Massive as we speak.'

'But how did you get us on without anyone noticing?' she asked with an apparent look of confusion.

'Well you see, when you got on I had both of you masked as pure Irkens in recovery tubes and told Skoodge that you'd be up later today. So he's piloting the ship and he's already notified the Massive of our arrival. Now Marie and I are known as Tallest Maroon and Tallest White.'

'But why hasn't anyone noticed that neither of us are not real Irkens, wouldn't they of not recognized us and be questioning our presence?'

'Well you see, your PAKs are still programmed to be Nar and Lin and I just told Skoodge that the only reason he didn't recognize you was because after so much testing stuff on earth you've changed quite a bit. So we're good.'

A loud banging noise was heard and a voice over the intercom announced our arrival on the Massive. Immediately Zim strode out of the room and down the hallway with Marie following so I decided to follow as well.


End file.
